Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated video conferencing services for their end users. The video conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Video conferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. Some issues have arisen in video conferencing scenarios where a group, rather than just an individual, needs to be clearly presented. Also, if participants are not tied to a desk or a conferencing table, but rather are free to stand and walk around, problems surface in choosing a suitable camera perspective. Deficient camera arrangements can lead to distorted or incomplete video images being sent to participants in a video conference. Hence, the ability to optimize cameras and video images provides a significant challenge to system designers, device manufacturers, and participants of video conferences.